zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of My Soul
We´re taking a walk together at the outskirts of Zootopia, just the two of us In here are the ruins of a castle that used to be here in ancient times To my mind, seeing this all reminds me of those tales of courage Set in medieval times and full of honor, nobility, love and adventure Judy and I walk on the courtyard and the stone wall I can easily picture you and me, together inside the great castle hall If we lived in that period, I´d love to be your very own hero I´d be loyal to the end to the fair maiden of Bunnyburrow No other female mammal can match you in courage and heart You´re the kind of girl most can only dream of having as a mate I feel so proud to have a woman so beautiful and headstrong Being with you has made me realize where I truly belong You earned my love and saw the good in me where others did not I would always save you, no matter in how great peril you would be Being the heroic rabbit that you are, you´d do the same for me I never saw you as an object, but as my closest and most beloved friend With you, I´m so much happier than I ever could´ve believed I´ll always defend your honor and good name, in any circumstances I respect you more than anybody else in the world, my fair Carrots You´re not afraid to take a stand and fight for what´s right Hand in hand and our hearts beating together, we´ll make it through the night Love and family are among the things this fox values the most I still think of those as we leave the ruins and take a walk in a nearby forest I pick the most beautiful flower from a bush nearby And bow before you as I hand it to you, my lady I see your adorable bunny smile as you giggle and pat my head You say that in the company of such a handsome fox, you feel honored We sat down on a soft and moss-covered log I wag my tail merrily as I wrap my paws around you, giving a hug Gracefully, I give a tender kiss on the paw of my dear rabbit While you call me your foxy snugglebucket Even though I can hear the peaceful voices of the nature nearby I´m now more focused on your face, so lovely and cuddly I´m sure this forest has witnessed other romances centuries ago But now there takes place a moment between a tod and his doe Nobody is here to bother or threaten us This´ll make a perfect place for these kinds of moments Soon, we have to leave as it starts to rain out there Under the same umbrella, we walk home holding paws together Good thing it´s not a long way home from where we are Although I would face everything as long as you´d be by my side My devotion, love and respect for you is unparalleled With you, all my wounds from the past have healed Whenever we need each other, we´re always present As years pass, our journey together keeps going on For you, I´ll always do what needs to be done You smile happily as you feel the warmth of my fur and tail Judy surely enjoys her position as the queen of my soul. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy